ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Mefilas
is a race of recurring aliens in the Ultra series. Alien Mefilas' name originates from the German book "Mephistopheles", also is colored black and silver as opposed to Ultraman's red and silver. Three of their people have tried to take control of the Earth, the first being thwarted by Ultraman, second later killed by Taro, and the final was a servant of the Alien Empera. Two other members had encountered the Ultras in space. Subtitle: History Ultraman Alien Mefilas, much like the other aliens of the show came to Earth to conquer it. Unlike his fellow aliens before him, however his motive was simply to show off his abilities to the rest of the aliens who had tried to conquer the Earth themselves, such as Kemur Man and Alien Zarab. Alien Mefilas' plan was to have a child of the Earth give him the Earth willingly in return for a new star. Hiding in a forest inside his ship, Alien Mefilas spied Shin Hayata, Akiko Fuji and Akiko's younger brother, Satoru, watching an air show. Alien Mefilas spoke to Satoru, telling him to pay close attention, and then made the air show vanish into the clouds. Hayata and Fuji where baffled, but Satoru was still listening to Alien Mefilas. The alien then put in the place of the air show with a freighter vessel, then destroyed it in midair. Satoru then told Hayata that someone was talking to him, but before Hayata could do anything, Alien Mefilas captured all three of them. Alien Mefilas turned Fuji into a giant and placed her in the middle of a city, and tried to convince Satoru to give him the Earth in return for a star, explaining that he wanted to "challenge the heart of an earthling". But Satoru refused to give Alien Mefilas the Earth. Annoyed Alien Mefilas put Satoru in his anti-gravity room. Witnessing the man of Mefilas' failure Hayata (Ultraman) burst out laughing at him. Insulted Alien Mefilas demaned what was so funny, to which Hayata replied that he couldn't convince a child to give up his planet in exchange for a new one because it was inhuman. Alien Mefilas then asked "Ultraman" whether he was an alien or a man. Ultraman simply said "I'm both", he then reached for the Beta Capsule, but Alien Mephilas froze him where he stood. Alien Mefilas asked Satoru again if he would give him the Earth, but satoru wouldn't answer. Enraged, Alien Mefilas made the giant Fuji go on a rampage in the city. The SSSP, who had arrived earlier where tried to keep the police from hurting Fuji. Alien Mefilas then made his presence known to them and took away Fuji and replaced her with illusion's of Alien Baltan, Kemur Man, and Alien Zarab. Capt. Mura demand that Alien Mefilas show himself, but the alien said he could see them and said he wanted the hearts of the Earth. The SSSP asked what he meant, but heard him arguing with Satoru, who still rfused to give in to the Mefilas Man's wishes. Alien Mefilas then turned off his illusions and left the SSSP dumbfounded. However the conversation gave the SSSP the time they needed to located the Mefilas space ship, and an air strike was sent to assault. With his ship under attack and again with no other option, Alien Mefilas seemed to runaway and leave his ship behind, while the Science Patrol rescued Fuji and Satoru. Although they could not rescue Hayata in time, Hayata managed to transform into Ultraman to face off against Alien Mefilas, who emerged from his destroyed ship as a giant. Ultraman offered him a chances to leave the planet or die like the other aliens. Alien Mefilas refused and went head-to-head with Ultraman in a very, evenly-matched battle as all of Alien Mefilas's attacks were strong enough to counter Ultraman's attacks and his physical strength was on par with Ultraman's. Then shockingly in the middle of the fight, Alien Mefilas surrendered seeing know piont in continuing. However before leaving, he promised to Ultraman that they would meet again and he would get his revenge in the future. Trivia *Alien Mefilas has an IQ of 10,000 or more. *Alien Mefilas was supposed to conjure up an illusion of Dada as well as having a scene were Mefilas with the aliens he restored on Mars, outside of the meeting room, Juran and Namegon wandering the red planet. *Similar to Ultraman's grunt "Shuwatch!", Alien Mefilas has his own, " ". *Alien Mefilas's voice actor is Seizō Katō, who is famous for his role as Megatron and Galvatron in the Japanese dub of the original Transformers series. *It is never shown where the first Mefilas leaves to, but it can be assumed that he returned to his planet. Ultraman Taro An Alien Mefilas appeared in episode 27 of the series Ultraman Taro, as . After the first Alien Mefilas left Earth in Ultraman's time to find a new colony for his species, another member sought to dominate Earth and succeed where the original had failed. This Alien Mefilas tried to use a highly advanced bio-weapon called the Mandarin Grass to slowly kill off humans one by one. However after it was destroyed by ZAT, Alien Mefilas revealed himself and decided to take matters into his own hands. Before the situation could get worse, Kotaro turned into Ultraman Taro to do battle. Alien Mefilas was easily tossed around by Taro and after the hero punched a hole through his body, Taro used the Storium Ray, reducing Alien Mefilas into slime, therefore killing it. Trivia *Voice: Ikuo Nishikawa ( uncredited ) *This Alien Mefilas is very differently redesigned from the original Alien Mefilas's appearance. This Alien Mefilas had a golden-colored hip and his neck was stretched out more to make him look taller. The white color around his eyes were dark pink and the lights in his "mouth" moved in a triangular motion when he spoke rather than a vertical motion like the original. His body is also more slender than the more bulkier appearance of the original Alien Mefilas. *Originally the mushroom monster, Mushra was suppose to appear in Alien Mefilas's episode appearance, but was pushed back for a later episode. *Due to this being a different Alien Mefilas, he doesn't use the the same powers as the first. His only power is his Iris ray. *Alien Mefilas II one of Beryudora's body parts. Ultraman Mebius Alien Mefilas reappeared in episodes 43 through 47 of the series, Ultraman Mebius. In this series, Alien Mefilas has formed an alliance with Yapool, Deathrem, and Glozam to create "The Four Heavenly Kings." A Coalition of aliens that serve a higher up entity who they know simply as "The Emperor". After Yapool, Deathrem, and Glozam were all defeated, Alien Mefilas comes to Japan in a new ship and this time he uses mind control on the populace to turn them all, as well as Team GUYS against Ultraman Mebius. He further panders to the people of Japan by demonstrating his power to destroy a Gromite he creates only to destroy shortly after out of false heroism and accolade. All the while, the original Ultraman returns to confront Mefilas into stopping him from doing any harm to the humans. However seeing as Mefilas has not harmed any humans, Ultraman cannot fight him. Eventually Ultraman Mebius (as Mirai) manages to show Team GUYS the control that Alien Mefilas has put them under, Mefilas tries to attack them out of self-defense and shortly afterwards appears himself to battle Mebius. Ultraman shows up and both Ultraman and Ultraman Mebius shortly double-team Alien Mefilas. After shrugging off one of Mefilas' lightning attacks, Ultraman persuades Alien Mefilas to surrender in order to save his own life knowing that he cannot beat two Ultras and Team GUYS. Once again, Alien Mefilas wisely surrenders and even acknowledges to Team GUYS of their efforts from defeating the other three Aliens. However before leaving, he promises to Ultraman that he would return to personally challenge him again. However, the promise was shortly broken as Alien Mefilas was then killed himself by the entity of the Emperor himself: Alien Emperor. Trivia *This Alien Mefilas is not the original Alien Mefilas, but a third, separated from both the first Alien Mefilas and second. Tsuburaya decided to make this character a third character after having him masquerade as the first until the April Fools Day after the episode aired. *Seizō Katō reprises his role as Alien Mefilas' voice actor in this series, as well as his appearances in Ultra Galaxy NEO and Ghost Rebirth. *This Alien Mefilas more closely resembles the original Mefilas than any other in the many ultra series. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Alien Mefilas reappeared in episodes 9, 12, and 13 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, an Alien Mefilas is a Reionyx who once wielded a Battle Nizer until he was defeated and left for dead by an Alien Temperor prior to certain events in the show. After discovering Armored Darkness's sword, Mefilas is transformed into "Armored Mefilas" and thus goes on a killing spree for those who mock him or get in his way, all while being controlled by Armored Darkness's conscience. He kills a Dada that mocked him earlier, and attacks Reimon for standing in his way. He later confronts the Alien Temperor that defeated him earlier for a rematch and winds up killing both and his monster, Arigera. Shortly afterwards, Armored Darkness appears and kills Armored Mefilas to retrieve the sword he had taken away. During the series finale, Armored Mefilas revived as a giant-sized and mindless slave being controlled by Alien Reiblood. After facing off against Rei's monsters (Gomora and Miclas), Alien Mefilas is eventually freed from both Reiblood's control and the Armor that possessing him. After being transformed back into his normal form, Alien Mefilas frees the Pendragon from an interdimensional rift underground created by Reiblood to keep them from contacting Rei out of gratitude to Rei for saving him. Trivia *The Alien Mefilas Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Alien Mefilas' appearance in the series. Meanwhile, the Armored Mefilas suit was modified from the backup suit of the original. *When Alien Mefilas was controlled by Reiblood he never talked but instead only emitted grunts. *He is also the second Reionyx that didn't have any nefarious desires. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Alien Mefilas reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Alien Mefilas is one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. Trivia *The Alien Mefilas Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Alien Mefilas' appearance in the film. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Alien Mefilas III reappeared in the prequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, this version is known as Alien Mefilas (G). Alien Mefilas is one of the four major antagonists in this prequel to the above movie. He, along with Deathrem, Glozam, and Yapool (In the form of Mebius Killer) assault the Ultra Brothers in an attempt to reunite the Giga Battle Nizer and Zamusha (now known as Mecha-Zamu,) in an attempt to resurrect Alien Empera. However, their plans are foiled when Ultraman Mebius looses the Giga Battle Nizer. After the Ultra's fight with Deathrem & Ace Killer, the four Ultramen surrounded the two surviving Heavenly Kings. As Glozam struggled to get up, Mefilas kicked him aside towards Mebius and Hikari. While he cursed, Mefilas fired an energy blast that killed him, saying that its for the resurrection of their emperor. After Mebius attempted to get Mecha Zamu back with his bleeding light, Mefilas kicked Mebius aside and penetrates the Giga Battle Nizer to Mecha Zamu's chest, but only get killed by Hikari after this. Trivia *The G''' in Alien Mefilas (G) stands for '''Ghost. *Alien Mefilas (G) is rather out-of-character. Here, he is seen as arrogant, cocky, and somewhat cowardly, as opposed to his predecessors who where composed and cunning. *Unusually, the Armored Mefilas Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Alien Mefilas' appearance in the film. This is a major continuity error as the Alien Mefilas displayed is suppose to be the same Alien Mefilas that served as one of the Four Heavenly Kings in Ultraman Mebius though it can be persumed that when the Ultra Galaxy NEO Mefilas died, the Mebius Mefilas seems to use his information on his newly revive form. **This was done as the Ultraman Mebius Alien Mefilas suit was already modified into the "Armored" form, and couldn't be modified backwards due to short schedule. Ultra Zero Fight Another Alien Mefilas appeared in the second part of Ultra Zero Fight (as Armored Mefilas), his title/name is . He will join forces with Deathrog , Glocken , Alien Hipporito Jathar and Vuiraniasu to create the "Darkness Five" to fight Ultimate Force Zero. He later battle Ultraman Zero. Surai would been dead if Kaiser Darkness Belial doesn't shows up and interrupt their fight. After, all of Ultimate Force Zero's members passed, Zero Darkness invites Surai and the others to conquer the universe.Later, Alien Mefilas shocked when Zero Darkness stopped moving and called him and suddenly,a yellow particles released from Zero Darkness caused he to dodge and Shining Ultraman Zero uses the shining star causing a light too bright for him to see.Surai calls out Belial when he was defeated and sealed. Surai chara.jpg|Armored Mefilas in Ultra Zero Fight Darkness Five.jpg|Armored Mefilas as member of Darkness Five Zero vs Armored Mephilas.jpg|Armored Mefilas surprised that Zero has come to his place Dndjimage.jpg|When Pigmon calls,Mefilas look. Armored Mephilas look over piece of armored.jpg|Armored Mefilas observes Kaiser Darkness's armor piece imagehffh.jpg|Later, Alien Mefilas appears and talk about about the previous episode. Armored Mephilas & Pigmon watching the battle.jpg|Armored Mefilas and Pigmon watching the graveyard gate imagedhsh.jpg|A purple light glows.. imageznsn.jpg|Alien Mefilas appears and watch the climax. Zero Darkness(Belial),Darkness Four & Tyrant.jpg|They about to go right now Snsnimage.jpg|Surai,calling Zero Darkness(Belial) emperor. Gdheimage.jpg|Surai looking at Zero Darkness(Belial) imagshhse.jpg|Surai calling out Belial when he was defeated and sealed. Trivia *Each member of the Darkness Five has it's own name, Alien Mefilas name is Surai. *It is to note that Tsuburaya has used the Armored Mefilas suit since Ultra Galaxy Neo this maybe because they could not alter the suit or they just wanted the Armored suit instead of the normal one. **Also, his eyes have been altered from yellow to red in order to differ him from the previous one. *Alien Mefilas has changed voice actors from the Ultra Galaxy and Ghost Rebirth voice actor. *in Ultra Zero Fight II Episode 11, Surai temporarily replaced Ultraman Zero as the previous episode announcer in 3 episodes. *His given name, Surai, is a short for Samurai, a Japanese knight as of his status as Armored Mefilas and his status as an armored alien along with his ability to emit energy swords. Ultraman Retsuden Surai(as Armored Mefilas) appear alongside with his comrade, Glocken(Glozam), Deathrog(Deathrem) & Viranias(Alien Temperor) in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 100. Trivia *It the same Armored Mefilas from Ultra Zero Fight Season 2. Data - Generation II = Alien Mefilas II Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Planet Mefilas Powers and Weapons *Iris Ray: Alien Mefilas II can launch blue lasers from his eyes. These beams aren't very effective and only does a minimal amount of damage to ZAT's flying mechas. *Mandarin Grass: An ancient Earth flower, Alien Mefilas II used it as his own weapon to attack humans. Alien MefilasII iris ray.png|Iris Ray - Djent= Alien Mefilas Djent Alien Mefilas Djent is a participant in the Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier. However, not much to be known about him at this time other than becoming a commander of the Rush Hunters. Powers and Weapons *Sword: Djent carries a sword on his back. Alien Mefilas Djent Sword.png|Sword }} - Neo Chaos Darkness 2= Neo Chaos Darkness After Neo Chaos Darkness 1 defeated by Cosmos, Mefilas fuses himself with the monster to form Neo Chaos Darkness 2. His face also appeared on the kaiju's chest. Abilities *Eternal Darkness Forever: Neo Chaos Darkness 2 can swallow enemies, putting them into the Neo Chaos Darkness 2 body that traps them in eternal darkness inside his body. *Size Change: Neo Chaos Darkness 2 can change his size from 55 meters to 100 meters (Higher than any Ultras). *City Possession: Neo Chaos Darkness 2 can possess a normal city to make the city into Chaos Destruction. - Armored Mefilas= Armored Mefilas is the transformed state of an Alien Mefilas after fusing himself with the sword of Armored Darkness. This form was intended for Alien Mefilas III, who worked for Alien Empera, however it is also compatible with any individual of the people of Mefilas. Stats *Height: 2 ~ 60 m *Weight: 50 ~ 25,000 t *Origin: Unknown Powers and Weapons *Sword of Armored Darkness: The sword of Armored Darkness is very powerful. Enough to kill any alien with one cut. *Electric Projectiles: Armored Mefilas can shoot out a orangey pinkish projectile from the sword. It was powerful enough to kill a Reionyx and their monster with a single shot. *Rod Arm: After Armored Mefilas was controlled by Reiblood he obtained a rod arm in replace of the Sword of Armored Darkness that powerful enough to beat down Gomora. *Blue Electric Projectile: Armored Mefilas is able to shoot a blue electric projectile from his left arm. *Shield: Armored Mefilas can form a shield to block any attack such as the Oscillatory ray. *Dark Reddish Projectile (Surai ver.): Surai can shoot out a dark Rrddish projectile from his rod arm. }} Other Media Redman Alien Mefilas reappeared in episodes 22, 23, 25 and an unknown episode of the series, Redman. He teamed up with Gomora several times. Trivia * In episode 22, Alien Mefilas teams up with Woo to battle Redman. *In episode 23, Alien Mefilas teams up with Gomora to battle Redman. *In episode 25, Alien Mefilas teams up with Gomora to battle Redman. *In the unknown episode, Alien Mefilas fights Redman alone. Ultra Zone Alien Mefilas reappeared in episodes 2, 17, and 18 of the variety show, Ultra Zone. Alien Mefilas is the alien of the segment "Kaiju English," in episode 2. During the segment it is stated where he came from as well as other miscellaneous facts. It also states that he has an I.Q. of over 10,000 and that he hates violence (evident by the role he plays in his first appearance.) Alien Mefilas appears in the 2-part episode segment "Table of Alien Mefilas," in which he invites several pedestrians to have lunch with him. Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Alien Mefilas appeared in the crossover title Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. His appearance in the storyline is very similar to his first appearance in the original Ultraman. However there are several differences: *Mefilas at one point uses the revived Baltan II to communicate with humans. *Clones of Baltan II and Zarab are used instead of just one for each. *The revived Kemur is not present. *Fuji's role is replaced by that of Anne of the Ultra Garrison and Annie from Toei's Space Sheriff Shaider. *Ultraseven and Ultraman Jack are present in the battle. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Alien Mefilas reappeared as the main antagonist in the video game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. In the video game's story mode, Alien Mefilas works alongside Alien Baltan to conquer the earth. In their conquest, both aliens being experimenting with several monsters, transforming them into their EX modes. (Including Red King, Gomora, Eleking, and Tyrant) as well as infecting them with Chaos Organism. Also assisting them is Geronimon, who helps them by reviving any dead monsters whenever either alien requires help. Once Geronimon is killed by Ultraman and Alien Baltan is killed by Ultraseven, Alien Mefilas reveals himself to Ultraman and Ultraman Cosmos as the mastermind behind the plot. Mefilas then releases the Chaosroids on M78 to cause more havoc, but they are eventually destroyed by the Ultra Brothers. In a last ditch effort, Mefilas merges with the revived Neo Chaos Darkness to take the planet for himself. Even after transforming into "Neo Chaos Darkness II" Ultraman Cosmos and the Ultra Brothers work together to destroy Neo Chaos Darkness. Ultraman Cosmos then approaches Mefilas and warns him not to risk going any further with his plans now that he has been defeated and Mefilas wisely leaves, not wishing to be killed like the rest of those in his plot Ultraman Ball He appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball. Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier appeared in the Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier. He is a commander of the Rush Hunters. He also becomes a narrator at the ending of the series. Red King Hunting Djent was firstly seen demonstrating his team to an Alien Zarab and Alien Zetton. Trivia *Voice: FUJINUMA Ken-jin Djent in Red King Hunting.png Djent o.png Djent co..png 1471745 660513607337887 3899267880629875042 n.jpg Gallery Pictures Alien Mefilas panel.png Alien_mefilas_ship.png|Alien Mefilas' ship 80000.jpg|Alien Mefilas after his ship was destroyed tehedunk.jpg Alien MefilasII.png Alien Mefilas I.png Alien Mefilas zap.png Alien Mefilas v Ultraman.png Alien_MefilasII_flower.png|Alien Mefilas II Alien Mefilas II.png Alien_MefilasI_I.png Alien Mefilas II net.png Alien Mefilas II v Taro.png|Alien Mefilas II vs Ultraman Taro Alien_MefilasII_V_Taro.png Alien_MefilasII_end.png|Alien Mefilas II's end Alien_Mefilas_and_Ultraman.png Mephilas-Mebius.jpg Mephilas-Mebius-0.jpg Reionyx Alien Mefilas.png Alien Mefilas zone.png|Alien Mefilas in Ultra Zone Alien Mefilas old.png Alien Mefilas old, two.png Alien Mefilas old, two, new.png Armored_Mefilas_pic.png 3p.jpg|A poster from Chaiyo's Ultraman Forever Poster Collection, showing Ultraman vs Alien Mefilas Alien_Mefilas_concept.png Ul2.jpg Alien_Meeting (Large).jpg|Mefilas holding a meeting on Mars (Note: Dada II and the three Namegon and Juran in the background) Videos Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Reionyx Category:The Darkness Five Alien Mephilas Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju Category:Grand King's Body Part Category:Fusions